No Distance
by LSpade
Summary: Takes place during the seven year time jump. While Lois is in Paris, Clark tries not to run across the world to her. He must grow a pair.


**I'm trying to rid my list of story ideas of these awesome…well, stories. This is a short little piece that had been bouncing around in my head for a while. I think it was inspired by an episode I watched or maybe a story I'd read…I'm really not sure.**

**Anyway, this story is about how much Clark misses Lois when she goes off on assignment to Paris. Let's say the time difference between them is implied. Takes place during the seven-year jump. Turn up the fluff dial; I think I'm on sappy mode. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Smallville…I do not own you. The show or the man.**

She only left this morning. 11:00a.m. He took her to the airport, dreading the time they'd be apart.

_The car ride was a dreadful as he wouldn't say a word, too lost in his thoughts of not seeing her for a week. Lois was too busy babbling about her trip to Paris and what an exciting story it was that she was getting to write that she didn't catch onto his mood. It was only when she asked him a question that she noticed his distant expression. She looked at him curiously. She realized he hadn't spoken a word to her since they left their apartment. She knew silence was in his nature, but this roused concern in her._

"_Clark?" she said softly. "Are you okay?" When he didn't answer, she decided to play with him. She turned slightly in her seat so she faced him a little better. "So, while I'm there I think I'll find me a gorgeous French guy with a better build than yours. I mean, your muscles are impressive, but I'm sure I can find a hulk out there. I'll make him wear glasses like yours because it's a weakness of mine and he can sweep me off my feet and we'll have wild sex on the balcony of my ho-"_

_The hand closest to her came up to clamp over her mouth, a soft growl coming from him. Lois smirked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I already hate the fact you'll be away for so long. Don't make me drive back home, throw you in our bed, and never let you leave," he said irately._

_Lois wasn't fazed by his tone and licked at his hand, remembering the passion they had shared earlier that morning. He growled again, a little louder than before, and pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Smallville, it's only a couple of days, a week max."_

"_Lois, I don't like even a day without you," he replied._

"_Who knew you could be so clingy?" she teased. She saw him clench his jaw and the little vein on his temple began to show. She smiled and leaned over the console to run a finger over his lips, which were turned down in a frown. "Did I mention I like when you pout?" she asked in a sultry tone._

_Clark pulled her finger into his mouth and had every intention of biting her, but refrained and just held her finger hostage. Lois chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She knew what he had thought of doing and instead of bothering her, it just turned her on. Her other hand slid to the inside of his thigh._

"_Lois," he warned, squeezing his thighs together, and her finger slipped out of his mouth. She trailed it down his neck and to his tie, gently yanking it loose. "Lois, stop. I'm driving."_

"_And you need to lighten up. This is a great opportunity for me," she said. She slipped her hand from between his thighs._

_He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose with one finger, causing her to whimper a little. "I know."_

"_And while I'm gone, you can do your own thing," she said. "Although, I like to think I don't hold you down or anything."_

"_You don't," he said curtly._

"_Smallville, this attitude is really starting to bug me," Lois said, moving to sit properly in the passenger seat._

_Clark sighed again. "Lois, I'm trying to deal with this and you're acting like it doesn't bother you that we'll be apart."_

"_I'll only be away for a week. Plus, we have cell phones, and laptops to video chat. It'll be like I'm still here," she replied._

"_No, it won't. I won't be able to hold you or kiss you," he said sadly._

"_You know, I'm glad we'll have the time apart. It'll teach you a little thing called alone time."_

"_The only alone time I need is with you." Clark turned into the airport parking lot._

"_That's not the alone time I was referring to," she said._

_He sighed and got out of the car. "Fine. I'll grow a pair, as you say."_

"_I've taught you well," she smiled and followed suit._

(((o)))

To this moment, Clark still hadn't grown a pair. It was the same day, too; about ten at night. He sighed as he lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV. The apartment was excruciatingly quiet without Lois ranting or singing or laughing. He missed her so much it truly hurt, like someone slapped some green kryptonite into his chest. It was probably unhealthy to long for someone as much as he longed for his fiancé. He didn't care, though. All he wanted was her. He wanted to hold her, run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to kiss her, trail his lips down her neck. He wanted to make love to her…again, for the second time that day.

_"Smallville," Lois voice drifted through his slumber to call him back to reality._

_He mumbled something that sounded strangely like her name and turned over onto his stomach, draping his left arm over her stomach. She brushed his unruly hair away from his forehead and kissed him there. He sighed deeply, and pulled her closer._

_"Honey, it's time to get up. I have to be at the airport by ten," she said._

_Clark groaned and buried his face into her shoulder. "You're not going," he muttered half seriously._

_She chuckled softly and patted the arm he had around her. "Sure," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to grab a shower first. You do the coffee."_

_She made a move to get up, but suddenly Clark was looming over her, his eyes staring hungrily at her. "I'd rather do you," he said huskily. His legs moved between hers, gently spreading her thighs._

_Her hands were gripping his biceps, her breath catching in her throat. That look always made her insides burn in desire. "We don't have time," she whispered._

_He sat back on his legs and possessively ripped his flannel shirt she was wearing right down the middle, the buttons popping in every direction. She gasped in utter surprise. He was being unusually aggressive…and she was highly aroused._

_Clark leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She moaned loudly as he pulled her up into his lap. He removed her shirt and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their tongues battling for dominance in her mouth. Lois gripped at his hair and he pushed her hips slightly away from his to fit his hand between them. He rubbed her center through her panties, making her whimper into his mouth. When he moved her underwear aside and pushed a finger into her wet heat, her head fell back and a groan escaped her lips._

_"Oh, god, Clark…" She moved her hips in a circular motion, wanting more of what he was so eagerly offering. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp when Clark cupped her breast and squeezed gently._

_"Look at me," he quietly demanded._

_She slowly opened her eyes to see his smoldering gaze. The look itself made her even wetter for him. She bit her lip and her eyes drifted to his full lips. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a dominating kiss, causing her to moan loudly. She moved her hands down to his boxers, signaling him to take them off._

_Clark threw her onto the matress, her face giving away the surprise she felt, and crawled back on top of her. He was out of his underwear in a blink of an eye; Lois couldn't help but groan at the sight of her naked fiancé towering over her, a hungry look in his eyes. Before she could do a thing, he ripped her panties off and was encased in her heat._

_"Clark!" she gasped as unbelievable pleasure coursing through her body._

_He began a slow rhythm, pushing in and out of her while looking down at her. Her hands grazed against his arms and up to his shoulders, but his hands grasped hers and pinned them above her head, picking up speed._

_"Smallville…not that I'm, uhhh, complaining…" Lois moaned loudly when he hit a particular spot. "But, have you…oh, god! Encounterrreddd, mmm, right there, baby…Hmm, any red k?"_

_"The only thing I'm high on is you," he grunted, pulling her legs higher up so they rested just under his underarms._

_She attempted to touch him, but he pulled her arms back up over her head. They were rising together, moans and sighs and gasps filling the air. Clark couldn't explain why he felt like dominating her – other than knowing how much she liked it. It was like a mix of his anger at her having to leave and how terribly he knew he would miss her. So with that thought, he pounded harder, hoping his motions would let her know how much he loved her. When he hit that one spot that made her see stars, she screamed his name…and then it was all over._

Shelby came prancing into the small living room, his tongue hanging out of this mouth.

"Hey, boy," Clark greeted him. Shelby moved over to the couch and lied between it and the coffee table. He whined softly. "You miss her, too, huh?" Clark smiled sadly at man's best friend. The dog had always been loyal to Lois, ever since the beginning. It was only natural he'd miss her. Clark couldn't take it anymore. He needed to hear her voice. Reaching out to the table, he grabbed his cell, unlocked it, and pressed one on speed dial. It rang a few times; his hopes of reaching her started to fade until she finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey," he said softly, his heart leaping at the sound of her voice.

_"Hey, Smallville," _she replied.

"When did you reach?" he asked.

_"Uh, actually about half an hour ago. Great timing."_ He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah," he breathed. "So, how are you enjoying it so far?"

_"Smallville, you act like I've never been to Paris before; but, I am having fun. I mean, so far I've got off the plane, found my hotel, checked in, and just plopped onto my bed. It's been a blast!"_

Clark sighed at the sarcasm he picked up from her end of the line. "As long as you're not grumpy, I guess all is well," he replied, trying to smile. he clutched the phone tighter to his ear in fear of it disappearing.

_"Yeah, but Clark, you __**have**__ to see the view from my balcony! It's so beautiful. I can see the Eiffel Tower from here," _she exclaimed.

He smiled at her enthusiasm, but it did little to stop the ache in his chest at not seeing her beautiful face light up in person. "You better not take anyone out on that balcony. I might have to get blood on my hands."

_"Yeah, sure, honey. But how will you know?" _Lois teased.

"I'll know, don't worry," he replied.

_"If you use your powers on me unnecessarily, I will find some green meteor rock and pummel you,"_ she threatened, which he knew wasn't an empty threat.

"Okay, Lois. I promise not to spy on you," he rolled his eyes.

_"Good boy. So, how's Metropolis without me?"_

"Quiet, peaceful," he smiled sadly, but masked his brooding quite well. "And no one to run into danger."

_"Very cute, Smallville. I guess Paris has their hands full now,"_ she said.

"Hooray for them!" Clark chuckled.

_"Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later," _she sighed. _"I'm beat and I need my beauty sleep."_

His smiled faded quickly at the thought of not talking to her for much longer. "You don't need beauty sleep. You're already beautiful."

_"Aww, don't make me blush,"_ she chortled.

"But you look so cute when you blush," he smiled.

_"Of course I do."_ There was a slight pause. _"Okay, goodnight, Smallville."_

"Night…" He didn't want her to go. "Lois?"

_"Hmm?"_

"I…" But he didn't want her to know just how much he missed her.

_"What?"_

He sighed, resigned. "Nothing. I'll let you go. Goodnight."

_"Smallville," _she said so softly, it could've passed as a whisper. _"I miss you, too."_

His heart leapt into his throat and he had to close his eyes to keep his emotions at bay. "I love you."

_"I love you, too," _Lois breathed. _"Why don't you come see me?"_

Clark jumped off the couch, eager to run through kryptonite just to see her. He stopped, however, before he left track marks in his wake. "But what about the time apart being good for us? What about it's not that long of a separation? What about me growing a pair?" he asked. "What about me being too clingy?"

_"I never thought you'd let that get in the way of being with me. I only said those things so you would think I wasn't the clingy one because I'm usually not like that. What would happen if word got out that the great Lois Lane couldn't last a day without needing her fiancé?"_

Clark grinned. "I couldn't even last a couple hours without wanting to run to you. No distance is too far. I miss you so much, baby, I can't even breathe without thinking about you."

_"Then come to me, Smallville."_ Before she could utter another word, there was a knock at her hotel room door.

She left her bedroom to answer it. Her eyes lit up when she saw Clark standing there; not dressed as Superman; not dressed as Clark Kent, clumsy reporter; but as the real Clark, her Smallville.

"Clark," she squealed happily, dropping her phone, and threw herself at him. He caught her by the waist as her arms and legs looped around him. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he mumbled into her neck, tickling her skin.

"Let's not take separate trips for a very long time," she said.

He chuckled and nudged her head back to meet her lips in a soft, tender kiss. "Deal."

"Love you, babe," she smiled, tightening her arms around his neck and rubbing her nose against his.

"Love you, Lo," he whispered with a smile, happy to have her in his arms with no intention of letting go. Ever.

**Yeah, another one down! Love them reviews, guys. Keep 'em comin'.**


End file.
